


Emerald Heart

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Proton is more generous than Gold thought.





	Emerald Heart

Proton was a lot of things, namely sneaky, sly and full of surprises. Fortunately his days of being the scariest and cruelest executive in Team Rocket were long gone, and Gold likes to believe under his intimidating demeanor that he can be pretty sweet. Or at least to him only, since he's pretty sure Lyra has seen past his charming facade to know how Proton could be to anyone else.

So it was a surprise to Gold when Proton dropped a Luxury Ball on him out of the blue one evening. 

“There you are, where have you been..?” Gold lets out a yawn, stretching from his bed and peering at his clock noticing it was already past seven. So much for being lazy and having some shut eye for the rest of the day. “You've been gone since last night.” Gold comments, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while sitting up.

“Well I  _ did  _ try calling earlier, but now I see why you didn't pick up.” Gold merely sticks his tongue out at the smug looks Proton gives him and finally processes that Proton gave him a Pokemon.

“What's this?” Gold stares curiously at the ball, moving it around in his hand.

“Why don't you open it and find out?” Proton joins him on the bed, playfully nudging the trainer. 

Gold nods and tosses the ball up watching as the red light shines and reveals a Slowpoke. It confuses Gold at first as to why Proton would give him a Slowpoke when they're fairly easy to catch, but as the Slowpoke waddles closer to him he notices the Slowpoke is in fact..

“A shiny!” Gold is grinning ear to ear, holding his arms down and lifting up the water-psychic Pokemon as he embraces it. It was hard to tell the difference between a normal Slowpoke and a shiny due to the only difference being that the shiny is a pale pink shade. 

“Where did you get him? Finding shiny Pokemon are almost as rare as finding legendary Pokemon!” Gold exclaims, nuzzling the side of his face against the Slowpoke who tilts its head up at the trainer.

“Same place I first met you, the Slowpoke Well. As for leaving last night well.. Due to my  _ record  _ around Azalea Town I had to sneak in there at night.” Proton sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It was true that not everyone opened up their arms to former Team Rocket members,  _ especially  _ Executives but Gold figured it was a slow and steady race towards redemption. But Proton didn't seem too phased by it anyway which didn't make Gold worry as much.

“Were you down there to catch me a Slowpoke? It's one and a million chance on finding shiny Pokemon.” Gold asks gently, finally taking his eyes off the Slowpoke who’s on its back playing with Gold’s hand. 

“Rumor around the Game Corner in Goldenrod City is that there was a shiny Slowpoke seen in the well. Apparently it was hard to catch due to its impish nature, but I didn't have much trouble. A lot of people were itching to catch it and sell it, so I thought it'd be better in your hands.” Proton doesn't bother looking at Gold when he finishes, resting a hand under his chin. This only makes Gold grin and suddenly hug the emerald haired trainer like a Ursaring. 

“You can be so sweet at times.” Gold lets out a laugh when he hears Proton scoff, but returns the hug anyway. 

“Tsk. Only to you that is.” Proton fixes Gold’s hair and lets his arms drop from the other when Gold scoots back a bit. 

“You even used a Luxury Ball too, one that's known for raising the friendship of any Pokemon caught in it. That's very cute of you.” Gold laughs when Proton flicks his forehead at the remark and rolls his eyes. It was rare when Gold got to poke fun at Proton, but when he did he enjoyed every second of it.

“I didn't have many to pick from, don't look too deep into it.” Proton ruffles Gold’s bed head much to the champion’s annoyance. “You think shiny Slowpoke tails taste any different than regular ones?” Proton has to hide his smirk behind his hand when the Slowpoke matches the same glare Gold wears.

“You'll have to  _ wait _ and see. No more cutting them off.” Gold says sternly, holding the Slowpoke closer to his chest. 

“Kill joy.” Proton rolls his eyes, and notices that the Slowpoke looked ready to go to sleep. Humming, the emerald haired trainer ducks down to steal a kiss from Gold, who happily returns it. 

“Slow..?” Gold breaks the kiss, holding down his head and laughs at the sleepy expression Slowpoke wore along with the confusion in its voice. It kept its head tilted to the side that Gold found strangely cute. 

Proton shakes his head, grabbing the Slowpoke from Gold and placing it up on the trainer’s shoulder. Strangely enough the pink Pokemon seemed comfortable up there dozing off after not too long. 

“Better be quiet, Gold.” Proton says in a whisper not giving Gold time to answer before he has his lips back on the raven haired trainer. 

When Gold feels Proton’s tongue poke against his lips he knows full well being quiet by anything else beyond that point was futile. The champion lets his hands wander idly around the bed, searching for the black sphere and is thankful that Proton places the luxury ball in his hand as he pulls away. 

“No distractions for when you thank me.” Proton winks while Gold’s face flares up. The raven haired trainer averts his gaze and returns his new Slowpoke figuring he could spend more time with it when it wasn't sleeping and when he wasn't  _ busy  _ with Proton. 

Gold’s thankful for being able to put away the Pokemon when Proton pushes him softly against the bed and holds down his waist.

Slowpoke time could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Zen for getting me into this ship(though I'm not complaining) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
